The Show
by Mellow girl
Summary: Tony Reid and Jack Hotchner are performing in their school Christmas program but will the BAU team get there in time to watch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** Hey guys I decided to write a Christmas story dealing with the Reid family and the BAU. The children come from my Halloween story Keep Them Safe but you don't need to read that ****first ****I think you can understand what is going on. ****I decide****d**** to make this another short chapter story. Hopefully it won't take me until Christmas to finish but I can't promise because I am going to be sharing my computer soon so I'm not sure when I am going to get it typed. Hopefully it will be sooner. **

**Thanks for Reading and please Review.**

**The Show**

**Tony Reid and Jack ****Hotchner**** are performing in their school Christmas program but will the BAU team get there in time**** to watch**

JJ groaned and looked at her watch for the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"That's not going to make the plane go faster" Reid said as he glanced up from the chess board.

"He's going to be so sad if we miss his song and I really want to hold my baby girl" JJ said compassionately

"I think if we hurry we should just get there right before it starts" Reid said

"Hailey promised that she would save some seats so we want have to worry about where to sit" said Hotch as he walked pasted JJ with a cup coffee back to his seat.

"Tony excited about today?"Emily asked

"Thrilled he has been practicing for weeks now" JJ said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMMCCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Todd Richmond walked into the school's gym. It was all set up for the holiday assembly the children were filing in to sit with their classes. Nervous faces all around not wanting to sing in the choir some crying because they knew their parents could not come and some because they did not see their parents. A very pregnant Hailey was sitting in the middle isle with seven empty seats besides her. Todd and Hailey hoped that the baby would be born before now but the baby seemed to be stubborn.

Jack hoped that his dad would be able to make it to the assembly since this was the first time he was dancing with a girl especially in front of a group. Caitlin Henderson her mom was the chorus teacher at the elementary school and her father was the orchestra teacher at the middle school and since her mom was in charge of the assembly, her dad was bringing the orchestra from the middle school, Jack got picked to be one of the dancers for the song _Jingle Bell Rock_because Caitlin wanted him to dance with her.

Todd walked back stage to make sure everything was in order he smiled when he saw Tony Reid, his smile disappeared quickly when he saw the little boy trying not to cry. Cindy Henderson, the chorus teacher, was knelt down in front of Tony quietly comforting him. Cindy had long curly reddish brown hair and brown eyes, she was tall with an athletic build, like Caitlin. Tony's poor teacher had her hands full she had two crying children and the aide had two crying so Cindy thought she would help by getting the other kids in line only to see Tony's eyes brimming with tears.

"What's wrong Tony?" she asked softly

"My mommy and daddy had to work" he whispered

"I'm sorry sweetie but there are other people that want to see you sing and do that dance we have been working on" she said with a smile

"I know but I just really want them" he said as two tears came down his face

"Hey Tony want to come with me for a few minutes to make sure all the performing classes are here?" Todd asked as he walked up to them

Tony nodded and wiped his face on the sleeve of his dress shirt then took Todd's hand. They walked around, checked on classes and looked at costumes. Tony was even beginning to smile until he happened to peep out the curtain and see the seven empty chairs.

"Can we go see Hailey?" Tony asked the tears coming back

"Just for a minute" Todd said looking at his watch

When they got out to Hailey Jack was already there. Hailey was straightening his tie while Jack wiggled.

"Jack hold still or I'm never going to get it straight" she said

"Mom my stomach hurts I don't want to do this" Jack said glancing at the empty chair

"Baby its just nerves you are going to do fine. You know he really wanted to be here" she said as she gently touched his face

"Hey look who's here" she said when she saw Tony and Todd come up.

"Jack!" Tony said happily

"Hey man" Jack greeted and ruffled Tony's combed hair.

Todd smiled kissed Hailey on the cheek, patted Jack on the back and excused himself because another parent wanted to talk to him. Hailey saw Tony's red eyes and held her arms out to him which he quickly stepped into and began to cry.

"Oh sweetie you know not being here is making them as sad as you are right now" she said as she stroked his back

"Hey what all the hub bub little man" a cheery voice said coming from behind him

"Aunt Penelope!" exclaimed as he jumped in her arms

"Hey buddy I would have been here sooner but I had to go get my two and your sissy from the daycare" she said as she patted the handle of the three seater stroller

"Hey Brennie bean, hey Cory and Corbin" Tony cooed at them

The babies giggled at the little boy.

"Are mommy and daddy coming" Tony asked hopefully

"They are fighting traffic but they will be here soon" she said smiling

"I'm going to be recording it so if they're a little late they can watch it later" Hailey said

"Mom" Jack whined not wanting any memory of this day

"Jack" she imitated with a smile

"Hey guys it's time to start so you need to get back to your classes" Todd said as he walked up the them and gave Penelope a quick wave hello before heading back stage

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid really didn't know if they were going to make it to the school in one piece. JJ was driving very defensibly making Reid wish he had rode with someone else. JJ was just wishing that their car had lights and sirens. Hotch was trying to do his best to keep up with JJ and was not succeeding.

JJ pulled into the school parking lot and had jumped out of the car before she turned off the ignition. She danced around waiting for the others to pull up knowing that it would better if they all went in a once. Reid even began to get the jitters by the time Hotch pulled up. They all hurried in the school and down the hall to the gym and JJ pushed the door open.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The lights in the gym dimmed, Todd walked out on the stage and everyone clapped.

"Good morning students, staff and parents" he greeted

"I am so glad that you all were able to make it this morning. The students performing today have worked very hard to make this special for you all. I would like to introduce you to our orchestra conductor from Bayside Middle School Mr. Jeremy Henderson" he said as everyone clapped.

Jeremy was tall and thin. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a smile that made him look younger than he was.

"Before we start the show I have one more thing to add for the safety of the students we ask that no flash photography be used"

There was a multitude of groans from the parents.

"Wow I think I might have just been put on the naughty list" he chuckled and so did the crowd

Just as the music was starting a loud crash could be from the back of the gym and six people rush in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys here is the next chapter I thought this was going to be the last**** chapter but my muse kept going so there will be one more short chapter after this. Thank you so much for those who reviewed. The song I have Tony dance too is an idea I got from listing to a Kids BOP Christmas CD.**

**Let me know what you think. Happy Reading**

**The Show **

**Chapter 2**

JJ cringed as the gym door pushed open and slammed into a group of chairs. The group hurried to their seats. Hailey stood up to let the group in Morgan went in first followed by Gideon, Reid, JJ, Emily and Hotch. When the twins saw their daddy they immediately began to fuss to get out of the stroller. Penelope quickly unhooked the twins and passed them to Morgan who got them quieted down. Brenn began to fuss once she saw her friends were not going to join her back in the stroller, Penelope took her out and passed her to JJ who covered her in kisses then she passed her to Reid so he could do the same.

The choir consists of each grade, which would perform a song or musical skit. The whole choir performed the first song together, _The Most Wonderful Time of the Year_, they then performed _The Twelve Days of Christmas_. After the songs the curtain was closed for a quick set change.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Backstage

Cindy was helping the children get in to costumes and lined up for the next song. The second grade was singing the song and doing the skit expect Cindy always picked one kindergartener to be in the skit and this year she chose Tony Reid. She loved his personality he could be shy at times but when he wanted to do something he put his whole heart into it plus he had a smile that would light up a room. She walked over to help him with his costume noticing that he looked happier than earlier.

"My Aunt Penelope came and she said my mommy and daddy are coming to see me" he said smiling

"That's great sweetie. I'm glad to see you happier now" she said

"You ready?" she asked taking his hand

He nodded as the children went to get in their places.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"I think Tony's skit is next" JJ whispered to Reid

"What is he playing?" asked Gideon he had heard what JJ said

"I don't know he wanted it to be a surprise but he has been practicing next door with Cindy for weeks. I've caught him dancing in his room but he chases me out when he sees me" she said smiling.

The curtain opened and the second grade class filed out and stood on their spots, waiting for the music to start.

The music started and a woman's voice began to sing

"You know Dasher and Dancer, and Prancer and Vixen" she sang from back stage

"Comet and Cupid, and Donner and Blitzen" the choir joined in

As the children on stage sang the rest pranced out on stage dressed in all brown and reindeer antlers.

"But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?" Cindy sang as she walked out on stage"Rudolph the Red-Nosed ReindeerHad a very shiny nose,And if you ever saw it,You could even say it glows." They sang together

Tony poked his head out from behind Cindy and came prancing out. He was dressed like the others except he had a bright blinking red nose. He began to do his well practiced dance.

"All of the other reindeerUsed to laugh and call him names;They never let poor RudolphJoin in any reindeer games.""Then one foggy Christmas Eve,Santa came to say:"Rudolph with your nose so bright,Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"Then how the reindeer loved himAs they shouted out with glee,"Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer,You'll go down in history."

In the middle of the song there was a rock n roll feel as they all danced around to it. They then began to repeat the song.

"Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer,You'll go down in history." The choir sang to end the song

Before the music stopped the others dressed as reindeer cheered and Cindy handed Tony the microphone so he could

"Thank you, thank you very much" he said with his lip curled and did a little hip shake

The audience clapped but an uproar of cheers came from the middle isle, making Tony beam. He gave a quick wave before the curtain closed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Backstage

Todd was watching the skit with Jack backstage when he heard heavy breathing. He turned to see Jack almost hyperventilating.

"Breathe buddy you're going to do fine. Just breathe" Todd said soothingly rubbing Jack's back

"What if I trip and fall on my face?" Jack asked

"You won't but if you do I know you will get right back up because that is what Jack Hotchner does" said Todd

Jack gave Todd a small smile.

"Jack" came a muffled cry from behind them

Jack turned to see Tony come up with his turtle neck pulled up over his mouth as he tried to pull the shirt over his head. Jack helped take the shirt off the excited boy.

"Jack their here I heard my mommy and daddy cheering when I was on the stage. So that means your daddy's here too" Tony said bouncing up and down. Then Cindy came and took him to stand with his class until time for them to sing.

Jack looked a little more relaxed at hearing the news and gave Todd a big smile.

"There's that Jack attack smile I know. Your mom and I got you something. We'll call it an early Christmas gift." Todd said as he handed Jack a box

Jack's face lit up when he opened the box to reveal a black leather jacket.

"Oh wow thanks Todd it is so cool" he said putting the jacket on. He then put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"I already asked Mrs. Henderson and she said that you could wear the jacket and glasses while you dance. So maybe it will help with the glare of the lights and not make you so nervous" Todd said

Jack put the glasses on and let Todd slick back his hair. With the black jacket, glasses, white t-shirt, jeans, and his hair slicked back Jack looked like he just stepped out of the fifties.

"Wow the Fonz had nothing on you" Todd said

"Who?" asked Jack

"Never mind just go get in your place " Todd said smiling and shaking his head

Jack gave him a quick hug then went to get on his spot.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Jack went and took his spot with Caitlin on stage before the curtain opened. Caitlin was dressed in white turtle neck and a blue skirt with a pink poodle on it. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon tied on it. The rest of the dancers were dressed the same way as Jack and Caitlin.

"You look really cool" Caitlin whispered to him

"Thanks, you look pretty" he said blushing

Soon the curtain was opened and the music started. Jack felt himself slip once when he had to jump back in the song but he didn't think anyone noticed. Before he knew it the song had ended and he was smiling like crazy at Caitlin as she was at him.

After the other grades did their song and the Kindergarten class preformed _All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth_the show was over and Todd came back out on stage.

"Were they wonderful or what" he said and the audience clapped

"Ok I'm going to dismiss everyone from here" the students began to cheer

"Ok Ok wait but before you leave you have to check out with your teacher. Parents please make sure your child's teacher knows you have them. Bus riders you will wait and your teacher will take you to the bus port. Please enjoy and have a safe Holiday you are dismissed." He said and waited for the chaos to start.

Reid went to get Tony from his teacher while the rest of the team waited in the middle of the gym for them. JJ heard Tony coming before she saw him so she quickly turned around

"MOMMY!" he shouted as he tackled her

"Oh my little man I missed you too" she said laughing then she kissed him all over his face

"Hey there's the reindeer leader. Where's my hug?" asked Emily holding her arms open

Tony began to give everyone a hug. Soon Jack and Todd walked up. Jack threw his arms around his mom

"Thank you for the jacket"

"You're welcome baby you look very handsome" she said rubbing his back

"Hey dad" Jack said hugging him

"Hey buddy, I see you got your mother's talent for the stage " Hotch said

"No way I'm never doing that again I thought I was going to puke" Jack said

The others were chuckling when Caitlin ran up to Jack

"um… Merry Christmas" Caitlin said as she shoved a present in his hand then kissed him on the cheek and then ran all away across the gym

Jack's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I bet you twenty dollars that he is in the next play or musical she is in" Todd said

Hailey popped him on the arm.

"Ok so what time does he need to be at your house?" Hailey asked Hotch changing the subject

"Four is ok" Hotch said

Soon everyone left the school with plans to meet at Hotch's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys this is it I know it is short but it didn't seem to ****go with the other chapter so I split it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New. BE SAFE!**

**The Show**

**Chapter Three**

Hotch's house

Hotch had just finished setting up the snacks when the team arrived.

Hotch decided to have a pre Christmas party with the team since he knew everyone would want to go home for Christmas. He knew Jack would want to spend Christmas with his mom since the baby was so close to being born.

He smiled as the group piled into his living room. He notice Morgan looked excited as he took the twins out of their car seats.

"Look at what my youngsters can do" Morgan said proudly

He stood Cory up and steadies him as Penelope did the same with Corbin. Then let go of them as Corbin took two shaky steps forward then drops to the floor as Cory does the same thing. Morgan beamed brighter than the Christmas tree at what his eleven month old boys had learned.

"That's great Brenn's just not ready to let go of our hands yet. Of course Tony started running the day he turned one and I'm not ready for that yet" JJ said

"Where is Tony?" asked Paul , Emily's boyfriend.

"He went back to Jack's" said Hotch

The team ate snacks and opened presents and laughed as the babies played with the boxes and not the toys. Tony and Jack were on the floor playing a game when Paul motioned for them to follow him in to the kitchen. Soon Tony came out of the kitchen and gave Emily a card.

"What's this?" she asked

"I don't know it had your name on it" Tony said

She read the card and walked over to the tree were she found a rose and another card. She read the next card and walked out of the room. Eleven roses later the cards lead her back to the living room.

"What is going on here?" Emily asked

Jack and Tony grin at her and walk over to her with another rose and card.

"Did you do this for me guys?" she asked smiling

They just shook their heads no she frowned and read card all it said was KITCHEN. She walked into the kitchen. The group smiled when they heard a very elated squeal come from the kitchen and Emily ran out with a ring on her finger. The women jumped up to hug her and the guys shook Paul's hand.

Hotch had just shook Paul's hand, hugged Emily, and was listening to the boys tell her about how they had helped Paul come up with the places to put the flowers when his door bell rang. Hotch was surprised to see a tired looking Todd standing there.

"Hey Todd come on in" said Hotch opening the door wider for Todd to come in the house

"Is everything ok" Hotch asked concerned

"Everything's great I just need to see Jack for a moment" Todd said smiling as he walked with Hotch to the living room

"Todd!" Jack said when he saw Todd come in the living room

"Hey Jack I just want to see if you wanted to come meet your baby sister" Todd said grinning like crazy

"Yeah let me get my stuff" he said excitedly then ran off

"Congratulations what is her name?" asked JJ

"Heather Rena" he said

"How's Hailey?" asked Hotch

"Tired but very very happy" said Todd

"I'm ready. Dad do you want to come see her?" Jack asked

"I'll let you guys spend the night getting to know her and I will see her tomorrow" Hotch said smiling

"Ok bye" Jack said and went out the door with Todd

Soon after Jack left everyone began to slowly leave too. That night everyone went to sleep with how great the day went starting with the show.

**A/N One more thing I would love you guys opinion on whether or not you would like to see more of these kinds of stories with the kids. I have a few ideas running around like Emily's wedding or something when the kids are older. I would love to know if you guys have any ideas, I promise to give you credit.**** You can leave what you think in a ****review or you can PM me****. Thanks again for Reading.**


End file.
